Through the Wormhole
by The Wuzzy
Summary: I wrote this in Yr 5 in 2005! Apologies to George Lucas, Gene Rodenberry, Russel T Davies, Dan Brown, J K Rowling, and which ever genius invented El Nombre. There are some plot errors, as apart from spell checking I have left it as it was when I wrote it.


Through the Wormhole

"Wake up, birthday girl!" I yawned and stretched. Dad smiled down at me. "Happy Birthday!" he said. "Dress quickly, Mr Spock will be waiting!" I jumped out of bed. Today (duh) was my 11th birthday and Dad was taking me somewhere. A surprise. Mum and Pete weren't coming, but Mr Spock (Dad's old friend) was. By the way, I'm Leia. I hope my best friend Luke can come. Maybe not because he trains full time (almost) to be a Jedi Warrior.

"Breakfast is ready," said Dad, "so HURRY UP!"

"Yes, OK, sorry I was just…"

"COME ON!"

"All right," Dad said ½ hour later. We were in the taxi to I dunno. Where Luke lives they use flying stuff and you bet he thinks we live in a totally primitive world, with mobiles and hydrogen cars! His Dad is evil and he has to do all the taking over for his boss, a little man who can't even use a lightsaber. Big deal. But just then we arrived and I-don't know-where.

As we climbed out of the taxi, Dad put his hand over my eyes so I couldn't see where we were. We walked for a while, I could tell there were lots of people there. Suddenly Dad took his hand away. "Dan da dan dan daan," he said. In front of me was a big sign. It read:

The Sombrero Galaxy

Experience

TRAVEL

through a

WORMHOLE

to one of the Universes' most

BEAUTIFUL GALAXIES

Sombrero.

€17.99

"DAD!" I yelled, hugging him. We were in the Space Centre and were going to do the thing I most wanted to do in my whole life.

"Thank you so much!" I cried.

"Good," said Dad. He glanced at his watch. "We'd better hurry."

We rushed down various corridors and a loudspeaker said "9.30 wormhole passenger transit to the Sombrero Galaxy at Gate 2 leaves in five minutes." At last we found Gate 2. We paid for tickets and joined the queue to get to-

"Leia! LEIA!"

"Oh, hi Luke! You made it!"

A boy walked past with Star Ship Enterprise on his shirt.

"Star Trek is dumb," said Luke. I stamped on his foot.

"Ahem," said Mr. Spock who was behind him.

"Oh, er, hi Mr. Spock, heh heh," said Luke.

"Hmph," said Mr. Spock. Mr. Spock and Luke don't like each other very much as Mr. Spock is from Star Trek and Luke is from Star Wars if you haven't guessed. Just then the queue started to move. I was excited and scared. The man who took the tickets said, "You have to go in pairs. You _(me)_ and Him _(Dad)_, and You and Him." Oh no! I prayed that Luke and Mr. Spock didn't finish each other off. Mr. Spock looked grim. Luke stuck his hand in his pocket. He too looked grim. Then the queue moved again. I jumped as I looked at the entrance to the wormhole.

"Next two," said the ticket man.

*

The wormhole was light blue with sea green and purple swirls moving on it. It disappeared part way along where it started taking the shortcut through space. I stuck my arm in and a split second later it stretched all the way along into the distance. I squealed and drew it back.

"HURRY UP," roared the ticket collector.

"Don't be scared," said Dad, and place his arm in it. Then he stepped through and was gone.

"Don't be scared," said Luke. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to the Darkside." People stared at him.

"Oh, shut up, Luke, do you think I'm going to turn into Darth Vader 2 or something?" Some people gasped at his name. One old lady fainted.

"HURRY UP!!!" roared the ticket collector. I took a deep breath and stepped in.

The wormhole was a whirl of colours. I felt a strange floating feeling in my stomach. I could tell I was going at over the speed of light. The whole thing took about two seconds, then I was stepping through the other side, on to a Space Cruiser. In front of me was Dad, and he was looking out of a window at the galaxy that the Space Cruiser was orbiting. You and I know what it was, and it was beautiful, green, orange, yellow and blue milky waves.

"Oh, hello," said Dad. "You did it! In an hour-" but I found out what later, because just then, Luke and Mr. Spock jumped out of the wormhole. Mr. Spock looked beside himself and Luke had a sheepish expression on his face.

"This boy-" hissed Mr. Spock, but I already knew what had happened. Luke had his lightsaber. I gasped.

"Yes, but what if we run into the Daleks?" protested Luke. "Dr. Who is away saving Rose Tyler from living plastic dummies!"

He turned out to be right.

I sighed. "Luke, keep it off though," I said, glancing around. "You know, if Obi-Wan-"

"Oh, hi guys!" came a voice from behind Luke. It was you know who.

"Oh, hi, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi heh heh heh," said Luke.

"Hello Puke, hello Leaf, hello Mr. Sith _(my dad is called Mr. Smith)_ and Mr. Pop. I'm going to see Yoghurt!"

Everyone stared at him.

"He means Yoda," Luke muttered in my ear. Obi-Wan Kenobi skipped off humming 'Ten Green Bottles'. Luke sighed.

Just then I heard a faint…

"Exterminate. Exterminate. Exuberate-" CRASH

"Yooowww! You idiot can't you tell when there are stairs infront of you and anyway it's exterminate not exuberate. Exterminate. Exterminate."

It was the Daleks.

*

Everyone screamed and fled in all directions as the Daleks swarmed in through the wormhole.

"I told you, Leia," I heard Luke say over the chaos.

Stay cool, stay cool, I thought to myself. There must be a way – then I panicked. I was trapped in a corner, and a circle of Daleks was slowly tightening around me. I didn't scream. I never do. But my heart was beating so loud I could hear it. I did the first (very stupid) thing that came into my head. I put four fingers to my mouth and whistled.

"EL NO-OMBRÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!" CRASH!And a gerbil in a sombrero crashed through the roof on a rope like Tarzan, knocking over various Daleks, and swung back.

"Adios amigos, and keep smiling! I have to save Little Juan from the wicked Don Fandango," he yelled as he disappeared.

Those few seconds gave me enough time to scramble up a wall (I have to say I'm good at climbing) onto a higher level above the Daleks. A few people who watch Doctor Who were already up there. Then I remembered.

"Listen!" I roared above the "yow"s, crashes, screams, thuds, bangs, bonks, and "Exterminate!"s. "Daleks can not get up stairs!"

At first only the people closest heard. But then they repeated this to the people begind them, etc, and soon every one was standing on the platform. The Daleks tried to follow but they just fell over. In the end they gave up and just waited at the bottom, "Until we starve," Luke supplied 'helpfully'. Then there

was silence apart from SOME-BODY who was still singing 'Ten Green Bottles'.

Suddenly, I heard a faint _waaarrp WAAARRP_ until suddenly a blue 1950's police telephone box appeared in the middle of the crowd. What a BRILLIANT disguise. A man and a woman stepped out.

"What," asked someone in disgust "is THAT?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY TARDIS?" roared Dr. Who.

"Tutt tutt," said Rose Tyler, shaking her head. "What bad manners."

"Um, hell_o-o_," said Luke, jabbing his finger past the Doctor. The Daleks, seeing Dr. Who, had gone wild, desperately trying to get up the stairs and firing in every direction.

"Uh-oh," said Dr. Who. "I'll just go-"

"No you won't," said Luke, hanging on to Dr. Who's jumper. "Not before you get us out of this scrape."

Dr. Who sighed, looked at the Daleks, and gulped.

"WAIT!" yelled Mr. Spock. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

He whistled and a massive space ship appeared and hovered out side the closest window. It was the Star Ship Enterprise. We smashed a hoe in he window, and climbed aboard. Phew!

About five minutes later I realised something and asked Dr. Who why we hadn't all just got in the TARDIS. He told me it is private, so shut up.

"You've got big sticking out ears," I retorted.

"That's right," he said. "I'm the BFG in disguise."

NOT.

Just then Captain Something-Or-Other…Kirk…called out that the ship was low on fuel.

"Well," said someone. "There's a Shell station on Mars."

"YOU IDIOT!" roared Mr. Spock (or Mr. Pop for that SOMEONE we are very familiar with). "This thing doesn't run on petrol! It runs on Antimatter!"

"Huh?" said everyone.

"Well," said Dan Brown. "Where's the phone?"

He ended up using Rose Tyler's mobile. He called Leonardo Vetra, but _he_ thought Dan was nuts, and hung up.

There was only one thing to do.

Turn around BACK TO THE CRUISER. Dun dun. Doom day for us, headlines tomorrow: _People on Space Cruiser Starved by Daleks_. How delightful.

All the way back Dr. Who was thinking very hard.

When we were back on the Space Cruiser (along with the Star Ship Enterprise's crew) Dr. Who said

"I think we can tame the Daleks."

There was a silence apart from somebody who we are _very_ familiar with singing you-know-what.

"What we need," Dr. Who continued, "are bait. Know any evil people?"

Silence, apart from- DON'T SAY IT!-and Luke, jumping up and down yelling "Me! Me! Me!"

"What?"

"Darth Vadar, Darth Maul, Darth Sidious, The Emperor, and Lord Voldermort!"

"What an interesting bunch," said Dr. Who. He sent an 'urgent' telegram to them saying they should come at once.

When they arrived Darth Vadar spotted Luke.

"Um, hi Dad," said Luke.

"_Um_, goodbye son, haw haw haw," he said, raising his lightsabre, not noticing that he was surrounded by Daleks. Just then an over excited Dalek shot his in the bottom.

"YOWWWEEE!!!" he yelled, jumping three feet in the air.

As though this was a cue, the room started ringing with bangs, pings, thuds, 'yows', and 'exterminate's. the baddies jumped up and ran howling for their lives. Thin it was quiet apart from- NOOOO!!!!! DON'T SAY IT!!!!!!!!!

Incredibly, the Daleks were perfectly tame after so much shooting and anyone could pet them. The chaos had taken 1 hour. So, if you remember, we were just in time to do the thing Dad wanted to say when I came through the wormhole – space walking!

Seeing the Sombrero Galaxy up close was so breath taking everyone was in complete silence except – NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

The End


End file.
